


Spring Break

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Larry One Shots [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Scars, Self-Harm, a little bit of smut but not really bc its like on paragraph, but not really angst, its so hard to explain you just have to read it, spring break au, still happy vibes tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: Harry and Louis meet on spring break, a depressing conversation becomes not so depressing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162739
Kudos: 12





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mention of previous self harm

Louis and Harry meet on spring break in 2016. They go to two completely different colleges. Harry is currently studying Ecology at Brevard College, a small college in North Carolina. Louis is studying law at Washington University in Missouri. Neither of them really want to spend a week in Florida, but their friends are very persuasive (Zayn convinces Louis by saying that he will get a tattoo in Louis' honor, how could Louis say no?)(Niall convinces Harry with drinks, they live on a dry campus, and Niall is the only one in their friend group that's legal.)

Louis and his four friends put enough money together for two hotel rooms for five nights at a cheap Days Inn. If they had planned further ahead they may have landed a place at a better hotel, sadly no one actually thinks that far ahead. The plane tickets weren't cheap either, but Stans rich dad has a lot of United SkyMiles that really helped the group out.

The hotel rooms at the Days Inn are surprisingly nice. Louis specifically chose a suite that had a separate bedroom with a door for those who have the habit of sleeping around (Hanna: a bit of a whore and ironically the only girl on the trip). Louis is the designated gay guy who gets to sleep in the same suite with her on the pull out sofa next to the microwave. Stan, Zayn, and Ed share a room down the hall (room 607: two beds and one sleeper sofa, Louis heard the boys fight over who gets to sleep on the pull out).

The minute Hanna gets into the suite she goes into her room to change into her tiny, tiny white bikini. Louis pulls out the sofa and puts the sheets on so he doesn't have to do it later on tonight when he is possibly, hopefully wasted. He also puts on his bathing suit, but it's not as skimpy as Hanna's (his is plain, and red, and it hangs loosely down to his knees).

"I'll meet you by the beach, Lou." Hanna says, walking out of the room, "I'll text you."

Louis nods, bids her farewell, and tells her to stay safe. With all the horny college boys around, he doesn't want her to get raped or anything. Louis has a strange need to protect her, but he knows that that isn't his job, and she can protect herself if the martial arts class she took means anything.

Before Louis can even finish making his bed the other three boys are in his room, bothering him until they basically drag him to the beach.

Harry and his friends drove to Florida, it took one day because the four of them switched out every 6 hours. Niall's girlfriend, Viva, refuses to step one toe into an airplane. Viva makes everything harder on everyone. Liam has tried to leave her at a gas station, but Niall wouldn't let him go through with it. Harry try's not to get involved with Niall's love life, but honestly he could do better than a whiny bitch like Viva. After a fourteen hour drive to Florida, the whole car is obviously irritated ("Niall we have beaches in North Carolina! Why did we have to go all the way to Florida?" Viva has asked the same question seven times, even oh so peaceful Harry was ready to deck her. )

It's a valid question but it also has a valid answer. Apparently Niall's almost dead grandma has a "really nice condo right by the beach." No one really believed him because he didn't show any pictures. Harry is kind of anxious to actually get to the condo, he's afraid that there would be roaches. He hates roaches.

The actual condo is nice though, there are four beds, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The condo is only a short elevator ride and a few feet from the beginning of the pier. Liam chooses the second best bedroom while Niall and Viva get the masters room. Harry is stuck in the room with the bunk beds.

The only bad thing about the condo is the tacky paint decorating the walls. Everything is sea-shell themed; the walls are painted an ugly blue, and the house smells kinda dusty. Harry immediately goes into his room and changes into his tiny yellow bathing suit, then drags Niall straight to the bar. Harry wants to be wasted for most of the vacation.

Niall orders some shots and a fancy fruit drink for Harry before Viva drags him off to the pool. Harry waste no time on the shots then takes his drink and walks onto the beach to people watch. The sun in the sky is very bright, and the spring breakers are already pretty rowdy. Harry sits on a fake rock on the beach and watches everyone around him. He see's a couple making out in the sand (two girls, he loves seeing gay people be so unapologetic, that doesn't happen much in North Carolina), he also watches a small group play beach volleyball. A tan girl in a white bikini walks past his rock, before setting up her beach towel and a rented umbrella.

By the time Harry finishes his drink the girl is joined by four guys, she seems to know them, because they brought her a drink and started setting up towels right next to hers.

Harry takes off his shirt and walks into the water for a bit. He talks to a couple in the water who were from some university in Florida that Harry has never heard of. The girl is studying psychology or something, Harry can't hear what her boyfriend says, he's a mumbler.

Ten minutes later Harry is out of the water and bored, he calls Niall and tells him to get Harry another drink and some more shots. He isn't drunk yet. Harry must look lonely because the girl in the white bikini tells Harry to join them. They all introduce themselves (Harry try's to not pay too much attention to the boy with the blue eyes in the red swim shorts).

"We have some cheap beer." One of the guys, Stan he learns, says, "we heard you calling your friend, telling him bring you a drink."

Harry blushes a little, but grabs a beer anyways, "thanks. Where are you guys from?"

"Missouri, we are all studying law," a guy with dark hair, ear piercings, and lots of tattoos explains.

"Damn," Harry's never meet a law student, but he never expected to meet a whole group of them on Spring break, "I guess my Ecology major sounds weak to you guys then."

Hanna snorts and pats his back, "don't worry, none of us are hear to make you feel lesser."

That comment makes Harry want to shrink into a tiny speck of sand.

A few minutes later Viva comes by with a small paper plate of shots and another one of Harrys fruity drinks. Harry stands up to take the drinks from her, the group of basically strangers watch him.

Harry takes the plate of shots and gently puts them on the sand next to where he was sitting, then Harry takes the drink from Viva and asks, "where Niall?"

"By the pool, he wanted me to bring the drinks to you because he didn't feel like moving." Viva is frowning, she takes a judgmental peek at Harrys new friends, then takes another judgmental peek at Harry, "your shorts are riding up, no one wants to see your nasty ass thighs."

Harry rolls his eyes, but begins to frown too, fixing his shorts. Maybe the pretty yellow ones were a bad choice, sometimes they ride up and the scars on his thighs become visible. His friends usually don't care enough to comment.

"Do you know where Liam is?" Harry asks Viva, trying to keep the conversation from going sour.

"Fuck if I know," Viva replies turning around and head back to the pool.

Harry sighs and takes a sip of his drink, then sits back on the towel.

"That girl seemed like a total bitch." Hanna says to Harry.

"She is, but she's dating my best friend so I don't really have a choice but to tolerate her." Harry replies, "anyone wanna do shots with me?"

Louis says he does and sits across from Harry on the sand. Louis grins at Harry as they down shot after shot until they are gone. Harrys a little drunk as he tells the group about plants native to the area, but there are so many, so he narrows it down to types of algae native to Florida. The group probably gets bored so they leave to go for a swim or to dance for a bit. Louis and Harry are left alone under the rented umbrella.

They must both be drunk because they are leaning against each other like they've known each other for much longer than an hour and a half.

"So why'd you get into law?" Harry asks Louis, his head is leaning on Louis naked chest. He smells like sunscreen.

"I really love learning and I didn't want to stop after only a four year degree, so it was only logical that I went into law." Louis explains, "I studied psychology before I went to law school."

"Law school sounds scary and competitive." Harry says, "I don't like competition."

Louis hums, but doesn't actually say anything else. He sips on his beer and lays his chin on the top of Harrys head. Harry closes his eyes, he feels weirdly relaxed in the presence of this stranger.

Louis movies a little bit, but Harry doesn't pay it any mind. He doesn't care about Louis constant shuffling until he feels Louis thumb on his thigh, rubbing over Harrys scars.

Harry tenses the minute he feels it, his thigh twitches and he freezes against Louis chest waiting for him to say something. Louis seems content, though, just rubbing over Harry's scars.

"Why?" Louis asks out of nowhere.

"Why what?"

"You did this?" Louis says, but realizes that it doesn't sound like a real question, "why did you do that to yourself?"

Harry takes another sip of his own beer, "well I was young, and I needed a distraction."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Louis asks, "I've always wondered why people do it. Surely it must hurt."

Harry bites his lip but shakes his head, "with a big blade it obviously hurts, but some people do it for the pain."

"Some people." Louis says, "is that why you did it?"

"No, no, I told you, I did it as a distraction. I used such small blades that they barely hurt anyways." Harry says, "I always thought that it was pretty."

"What was pretty?" Louis asks, he honestly doesn't get it. He knew about a few people who self-harmed, but he can't comprehend why they would want to hurt themselves.

"I always thought that the dark blood droplets were pretty." Harry clarifies, "against my pale skin. My mind horribly romanticized stuff like that."

Louis hums, "you just did it on you're thighs?"

"No, most of them are on my hips." Harry tells Louis.

"Can I see?"

Harry shifts, "I would have to be pants-less in order to see them all."

Louis grins, then leans closer to Harry's ear and drunkenly whispers, "then take them off."

Harry blushes, "we are in a very public area."

"Hmm," Louis nibbles at Harry's ear, "then let's go somewhere else."

Honestly this shouldn't be a turn on, they were literally just talking about his very depressing self harm scars, but Harry can't help but want to take him back to the condo and strip for him.

So Harry nods slowly, and he and Louis stumble through the crowds of people, up the elevator and into the condo.

"This is much better than my hotel room." Louis says the minute he walks through the door. "Was it expensive?"

Harry shakes his head, "no, Niall's grandma owns this condo. Free for us to use."

"Hmm," Louis says, "where's your room?"

"I was left with the room with the bunk beds," Harry says with a blush, "but it's the kind of bunk beds that have a big bed on bottom and a smaller one on top!"

Louis laughs and Harry leads him to his bedroom. Louis looks around Harrys small room and then sits on Harry's bed. Harry sits next to him and asks, "why are you so nonchalant about my scars?"

Louis looks at Harry almost like he's confused by the question, "I don't know."

"Well, I mean, every time I tell someone they get all sympathetic or they get uncomfortable." Harry clarifies, "so why do you seem like you couldn't care less?"

"I'm just curious." Louis says, "I mean I've had my fair share of suicidal thoughts and depressive episodes, but I've never felt the need to harm myself. Why do you think it's pretty?"

Harry shrugs.

"Do you think that they are pretty now?" Louis asks, "as scars?"

Harry hesitates before saying, "uh, yeah. It's like— I don't know, a tattoo or something, symbolizing a part of my life."

"Let me see." Louis says, "I want to know if they're pretty."

Harry nervously nods, he stands up off the bed and begins to take off his swim suit bottoms. When they are off, Harry is totally vulnerable. He has a deep blush spreading from his chest to his cheeks. Louis eyes are fixed at Harry's hips, his hand pulls Harry closer to him. Louis thumb runs over the scars just like he did on Harry's thighs earlier.

"They are kind of pretty." Louis says, "in a very sad, depressing way."

Harry laughs nervously but doesn't say anything else.

Louis brings Harry's hips even closer. Louis brings his mouth to the scars and sloppily kisses them. Harry can feel his heart pounding in his chest as Louis go from his left hip to his right hip. Louis kisses down Harry's thighs. Harry sighs contently and tries not to moan when Louis tongue slides over the inside of his thigh.

"Can I blow you?" Louis asks, as if Harry's hard on isn't consent enough.

Harry nods and let's out a small moan. Just Louis asking the question makes his heart speed up and his dick get harder. Louis grins and then his mouth is on Harry's dick.

The rest of the hour is filled with pretty moans, and sweaty bodies, and perfect kisses. Harry has never wanted to tell a stranger that he was in love with them. He always believed that love takes time — that it takes time to fall for someone — but everything is so easy with Louis, so Harry couldn't help but moan out "I love you's" as he comes for the second time.

They hang out the entire spring break, their friends groups mesh together and they all have a lot of fun. They say sad goodbye's and go home at the end of the week and that it is that. Occasionally Harry stalks Louis Instagram or Facebook. Louis does the same, and he's glad to see how happy Harry looks.

They meet again on accident four years later. Louis had his own law firm in Chicago and Harry had just gotten a job at Chicago's botanical garden. They ran into each other in a cafe and fell in love just like that.

end.


End file.
